


i got you in my head

by theartificem



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, it's the bob fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: You arch an eyebrow. “Get ready? Kaitlyn Liao what kind of surprise is this?” You ask in a scandalized voice.“Oh hush,” she says over the line. “I know what you’re thinking.”“What am I thinking then?”“You’re thinking...” Kaitlyn pauses as she pretends to ponder for a moment. “if the surprise includes clothes or the lack thereof.”or the one where Kaitlyn unveils her new haircut.





	i got you in my head

“One chocolate chip blizzard for Alex.”

“Oh! That’s me.” You jump off the chair and walk to the counter. The cashier hands you the cup of ice cream and you grab it, thanking him. You walk towards the door to where your parents are waiting outside, the heat instantly piercing your skin as you step out the air conditioned store.  _ So that’s why there were so many people inside, it’s hot as fuck out here.  _ You muse, scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in your mouth as you walk to the tree where your parents are talking, a pile of shopping bags by their feet.

“What took you so long? We were melting here.” Your mom teases.

You shrug. “Long line. Want some?” you ask, gesturing to the cup.

“We’re about to have dinner.” Your dad says as he bends down to pick up the bags.

You look at your watch, it’s a quarter to six. This is the last weekend you’re spending at home before you go back to Hartfeld so your parents decided to make the most of it with a shopping trip. You shrug again as they walk towards the parking lot. “More for me, then.”

“Ooh, honey look.” Your mom points to the window display of a music store that you both went to the other day. “That’s the new store I was telling you about, the one where Alex bought the vinyls for Kaitlyn.”

Your dad peers into the display, he’s been collecting vinyls for as long as you can remember and he has a pretty impressive collection. “Alex, I didn’t know that Kaitlyn likes vinyls, too.”

“I actually-” Your reply is cut off when your phone rings in a familiar tune. You fish your phone out of your pocket and see Kaitlyn’s face on the lock screen.  _ Speak of the devil. _

“We’ll wait in the car.” Your mom says as she and your dad continue walking. You nod and hit the answer button.

“ _ Hey, gorgeous.”  _ The voice on the other line drawls, making her accent more pronounced.

“That’s my line,” You reply with a laugh. “and you don’t even know if I’m gorgeous today.”

Kaitlyn scoffs. “ _ You always look gorgeous. Even when you’re drooling on my shoulder.”  _

You feel herself blush, and it’s not because of the weather. “Even when I’m covered in ice cream and sweaty from the New Jersey heat?” 

_ “ _ _ Definitely when you’re covered in ice cream. _ _ ”  _

“Well, thank you. I think you’re pretty okay, too.”

Kaitlyn laughs. “ _ You haven’t seen me today. Oh, that reminds me. Watcha doing later?” _

“Hm,” You walk past the shops, phone in one hand and your ice cream that’s slowly turning to soup in the other. “Just dinner. Why?”

“ _ I have a surprise.”  _ Kaitlyn says slyly. You can literally feel that mischievous smirk of hers over the phone.

“Oh?” You feign innocence. “What kind of surprise?”

“ _ You’ll just have to find out. So, Skype later?”  _

You stop walking and lean against the wall of the cafe. “I’ll see if I can fit you in my schedule. I do have my nightly Netflix binge scheduled later. Then, I have my 10 step Korean skin care routine-”

_ “Alex!” _

You laugh loudly. “You’re too cute. Of course I’ll be there.”

_ “Great! Just text me when you get home so I can get ready.” _

You arch an eyebrow. “Get ready? Kaitlyn Liao what kind of surprise is this?” You ask in a scandalized voice.

“ _ Oh hush, _ ” she says over the line. “ _ I know what you’re thinking. _ ”

“What am I thinking then?”

“ _ You’re thinking... _ ” Kaitlyn pauses as she pretends to ponder for a moment. “ _ if the surprise includes clothes or the lack thereof. _ ”

You laugh again. “You got me. So, does it?”

“ _ That’s for me to know, _ ” Kaitlyn replies, the teasing evident in her tone “ _ and for you to find out. _ ”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s 9 in the evening. You texted Kaitlyn the moment you got home and she said that she’ll call you at around 9. You’re now in your bedroom lying on your stomach, headphones in, laptop in front of you, trying to pass the time by browsing the net. At around 9:15 the sound of an incoming video call interrupts you from the article you were reading. You press answer and smooth your hair with one hand.

The background of Kaitlyn’s room greets you, but no Kaitlyn. You see the different posters plastered on her wall and her wrought iron headboard, a string of fairy lights glowing softly.

“Uh, hello?” You call out. No one answers and you quickly type into the chat box.

**AlexiNator [9:17 pm]:** _hey, are u there_

**AlexiNator [9:17 pm]:** ?

You grab your phone to call her, but as you’re unlocking it, you hear voices. You amp your volume up and could hear Kaitlyn talking to her mother you think? They’re talking in Mandarin and you don’t understand a word they’re saying aside from various phrases that you’ve heard Kaitlyn repeat several times like  _ mom  _ and  _ yes. _ Your ears even pick out your name from their conversation. After a few minutes you hear the door close and the camera shakes a little as Kaitlyn gets on the bed.

“ _ Hey, you there? _ ” You hear her voice from behind the camera.

“I’m here.”

“ _ Oh good. Sorry about that. I called you and my mom suddenly wanted to have a conversation. I thought she was never going to leave. _ ”

“That’s okay,” You reply. “Uhh, what are you doing behind the camera?”

“ _ Oh! _ ” The camera shakes again as Kaitlyn presumably jumps on her bed. “ _ It’s part of your surprise! Are you ready? _ ”

“Yes I am. Now get your cute butt in front of the camera so I can see your pretty face.”

“ _ Okay but. _ ” You hear Kaitlyn take a deep breath. “ _ You have to promise me something first. _ ”

“Anything.”

“ _ You have to promise that you’ll still love me no matter what. _ ”

“Kaitlyn,” You say slowly. “What did you do?”

“ _ You’ll see in a sec. Promise me first. _ ”

You nod even though she can’t see you. “Okay, I promise to love you no matter what.”

“ _ Now close your eyes. _ ”

“What?”

Kaitlyn huffs. “ _ Just close your eyes for a while then open them when I say so. _ ”

“Do I really need to?” You could though, it’s no problem, but you also really like teasing Kaitlyn. It makes her all huffy and cute.

You could feel Kaitlyn rolling her eyes. “ _ Don’t make me beg, Alex. _ ”

“I don’t know,” You say smugly. “I kind of like it when you beg.”

“ _ Shh! _ ” Kaitlyn says sternly, but you can almost hear her laugh. “ _ Not so loud. My parents might hear and I so don’t want them to know that I do.. that. _ ”

“Can they really?”

“ _ I don’t know. Maybe? They’re psychic like that. Now come on. I’m not going to beg but I promise to make it worth your while. _ ”

“Now we’re talking.” You put your hands over your eyes. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“ _ Okay. _ ” You hear some shuffling as you assume Kaitlyn takes her place in front of the camera. “ _ On three okay? One, two, three! _ ”

You quickly remove you hands and look at the screen. There in front of you is Kaitlyn, wearing a blue tank top, half of her hair chopped off. You feel your jaw drop as you literally stare at your girlfriend and her new hair. The tips end at her neck, leaving her shoulders exposed. You trail your eyes down the smooth skin of her shoulders and back to her eyes, the same eyes that are currently looking at you with a worried expression.

“ _ So? _ ” She says shyly, tucking a strand of short hair behind her ear. “ _ What do you think? _ ”

“I think,” You look at her hair again. Not even bothering to hide the fact that you’re literally ogling your girlfriend. “I think you look fucking amazing.”

Kaitlyn smiles, she turns her head to the sides, showing you her hair. “ _ For real? You’re not saying that just because you’re my girlfriend? _ ” 

“For realsies.” You answer. “So, wow, how did this happen?” You ask gesturing both hands at the screen.

Kaitlyn shrugs as she looks down. “ _ I don’t know. Just, with everything that happened the past year. I’ve been through so much and I just feel like more myself, you know? I don’t have to hide anymore. So I thought that maybe a new look can commemorate the new Kaitlyn. So I went to the salon yesterday and told ‘em to just chop it off. _ ” She looks back to you with a grin. “ _ You really like it?” _

You nod enthusiastically. “I love it. It suits you. I can’t wait to see you in a few days.”

“ _ Me too. In the meantime, _ ” Kaitlyn’s smile turns into a smirk. “ _ Lock your door. _ ”

“I- what-” Your reply is quickly cut off when Kaitlyn suddenly pulls her top over her head, leaving her in a black bra. You feel your jaw drop again as heat flushes to your skin at the sight of your girlfriend in her underwear. “What,” Your voice drops down to a whisper. “Kaitlyn, what are you doing?!”

Kaitlyn shrugs as she runs a hand over her disheveled hair. “ _ I said I would make it worth your while, remember? _ ”

“What about your parents?” You stammer out, your room suddenly feeling a hundred degrees hotter.

_ “They went out when I started talking to you. They won’t be back in a few hours. Now come on, do you want me to make it up to you?” _

Instead of answering you yank your headphones and jump to your door. You lock it and run back to your bed. You quickly put your headphones back on and face a smirking Kaitlyn.

  
“ _ Now, _ ” Kaitlyn says in a low voice as she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. “ _ Let’s get this show started. _ ”


End file.
